Dragon Quest 6, Realms of Reverie
by Moon the Eevee
Summary: A new evil is rising... the people of Zenithia face their greatest threat... everyone has lost hope... And the fate of the world rests in the hands of a young man, who is in for the toughest fight of his life. A novelization of Dragon Quest 6. Rated T for some language and violence.
1. Prolouge

*Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Quest VI Realms of Revelation. I simply created this for my enjoyment and not profit. The original story belongs to Yugi Hori and Square Enix.

It was a warm summer night. A full moon and stars glittered in the night sky like diamonds on a purple velvet dress, accompanied by the sounds of chirping crickets. The night was quiet and peaceful as a night should be, but it wouldn't be that way for long.

A seventeen year old boy with unnaturally spiky blue hair and well-developed muscles opened his chocolate-brown eyes, and then squeezed them shut again. The boy wore a turquoise jacket with an orange tunic underneath. He wore a golden clasp on his right arm and neck, small gold hoop earrings, and fingerless black leather gloves.

The boy flipped on to his side, trying to chase the dark thoughts that filled his head like thunderclouds. He blinked his eyes open once more and to take in the sight, trying to soak up and enjoy these few precious moments of peace before the nightmare began.

The boy's scabbard lay next to him and a small campfire sputtered in the center. Next to the fire sat a young woman with long blond hair, a blue and white silk dress, and a golden ribbon that seemed to float around her like a halo. She was poking the dying flame with a twig. With a sigh, the boy yawned and sat up. The blond woman stopped poking the fire and looked at him with calm, gentle mint green eyes that seemed to say "Everything's going to be fine."

"Trouble sleeping?" asked the woman with a voice soft as wind chimes. The boy placed his hand on the back of his neck to ease his anxiety.

"Yeah, I guess…" he replied softly, his voice clear and crisp as spring water. The woman simply shrugged.

"It's only natural. The time is almost at hand after all." she said. She darted her eyes across the camp, searching for something. "Now where did he get to?" asked the woman. "He went to check the path ahead but that was some time ago…" As if on cue, an enormous, muscular, tan man hopped into view. He wore a dark vest, gray pants, and a pink mohawk. The boy grinned as he saw the man. The man crossed his beefy arms and winked at the boy.

"Ahoy! Are you two done sawin' logs?" asked the man in a hearty brass voice. "I was out reconnin… uh… re-reconnerin…"

"You mean 'scouting', right?" corrected the boy.

"Err… yeah, scoutin'! Ain't no doubt about it; this is definitely the place." He turned to the boy, who was rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes.

"You got enough rest? It's high time we shove off." said the man. The blond woman flicked some hair out of her face and stood up next to the man.

"He's right. We've nothing to gain from dallying here. It's been a long journey, but our goal is finally in sight. We have no choice but to press on." she said firmly. The boy nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this, Storm! The Dread Fiend ain't gonna defeat himself." The man laughed and gave Storm a hearty slap on the back, then walked away. The blond woman turned to him saying,

"The fate of the entire world rests in our hands. If we can emerge victorious, peace will be restored. Come, Storm. We must go." The blond woman walked to a clearing.

"Alright, I'll catch up with you in a moment." said Storm. He picked up his scabbard and drew his sword, which glistened sliver in the moonlight, and looked at his reflection on the blade. He _was_ going to come back from this battle alive, people depended on him. He had to. Storm withdrew the blade back into its scabbard and slipped it on to his back. Storm extinguished the fire and kicked the scorched wood and ash into the woods, making sure there was no evidence of a camp there. Then, he followed his friends into a clearing.

Storm emerged into a large grey ravine with gloomy thunder clouds underneath. He was excited about the upcoming battle, but couldn't help being a little anxious too. What if things didn't go as planned? What if he didn't return? Storm shook his head at himself to think such silly things. He brushed his anxiety away and approached the woman. He tapped her on the shoulder saying, "I'm ready."

The woman's eyes were no longer green and gentle, but now hard pieces of jade that glittered in the moonlight. "The last leg of our journey awaits us." said the woman with an icy edge to her voice. She reached into her leather bag and took out a gold ocarina. "If the legends are true, all that is left is to play this ocarina." The woman walked to the edge of the ravine while Storm and the man watched from a distance. She tossed it into the air and caught it like an expert. "Well… here goes nothing." she whispered. The woman placed her lips to the ocarina's mouthpiece and began to play a hauntingly, beautiful song.

The music filled Storm's body with a deep sense of calm and then, like a sigh, left him. Beautiful… thought Storm as he ran over to meet the woman while the man followed suit. There was a pause.

Suddenly, a faint roar pierced the still night air and the little party looked up. A silhouette of a large creature circled the moon and flapped down to meet them. The creature was a dragon with flashing emerald-green eyes, golden scales, bronze wings, and two long horns that looked like they were carved from black marble.

The dragon roared once more to announce its arrival and moved a little closer to the edge of the ravine. Storm hopped on first, then the woman, and, with a little hesitation, the man jumped on last. Storm ran his hands down the dragon's neck. It didn't even feel like real flesh, it felt more like steel. The dragon cocked its ear towards him, waiting for commands.

"Fly." whispered Storm and pointed towards a gloomy shape in the distance. The dragon roared once more and flapped its powerful wings up into the night. Then, with great speed, flew towards the direction Storm had pointed. The man looked sick and hung on to the dragon's sides for dear life. The woman was silent and her expression was unreadable as she stared at the rapidly approaching castle. Storm smiled and laughed with glee as he grasped the mighty beast's horns and felt the wind whip past his body. Within minutes, the little group was circling the highest tower of an ugly, crumbling castle.

"Land here." Storm commanded. The dragon gave him a toothy grin and descended towards the castle entrance.

The little party entered the castle and emerged into a nicely decorated vestibule with a red velvet carpet, purple satin curtains, and white marble candle holders. Storm and his friends wandered the room and tried opening a few doors, but, to their dismay, would stay firmly shut no matter how hard they pushed or pulled.

"Hey." The man whispered loudly. "Look what I've found." It was an entrance, swung wide open seeming to welcome visitors.

"Nice work." Storm whispered to the man and he beckoned the others to follow him. As he went through the entrance suspicion prickled at the back of his neck. Why was this door open and the others were firmly shut. Storm pushed this thought to the back of his mind as the group walked in silence through a nicely decorated foyer.

The Dread Fiend should really think about being an interior designer, Storm thought to himself. The woman quickly walked up to his side.

"Storm?" said she.

"Yes?" Storm replied.

The woman looked around suspiciously and whispered, "Have you noticed we haven't seen a single monster yet?"

Storm narrowed his eyes. "Come to think of it, I hadn't seen a single monster ever since we camped, not even a Slime…"

"Do you think it's a trap?"

He didn't say anything. Finally, Storm replied, "If I were the Dread Fiend, I would set traps, or maybe he got so scared of us coming he just abandoned the castle altogether."

"Mmmm…"

The group ascended some stone stairs and they found themselves face-to-face with a large, ghastly looking door. It was made of black wood, with a gold symbol on the front, and brass handles. Storm reached for one of the brass handles, but the woman stopped him.

"Storm wait!"

His hand froze in midair. "What is it?" he asked.

"The Dread Fiend awaits us beyond this door, I can sense it." The woman replied.

"It's do or die time Storm. Are you ready?" said the man. Storm smiled confidently.

"Ready as I'll ever be." said Storm and he pushed open the door.

The group cautiously walked into the room, which was full of some sort of thick, sliver mist. Storm cautiously walked forward and turned around to see if his friends were following him. To his surprise, they weren't there.

Suddenly, the doors shut tight behind him, enveloping the room in darkness.

"Wha- What's going on!?" Storm heard the woman scream.

"What's with this mist? I can't see a damned thing! Storm! Storm, where are you?!" the man yelled.

"I'm over here!" Storm yelled back.

"Where's _here_? This damned mist!" the man yelled. Storm suddenly realized he had absolutely no idea where he was. He could be in the middle of the room or in the back, he had no clue. Struggling to keep calm, Storm drew his sword and yelled his challenge.

"Dread Fiend! Quit hiding and show yourself Whoa!" His feet were suddenly lifted off the ground and it felt as if an invisible rope was attached to his chest and pulling him upward. Shocked, Storm dropped his sword, which landed on the ground with a noisy clatter. He heard the man scream but still couldn't see him.

Panic welled up inside him as he struggled to get free. But Storm's body was frozen in a painful, unnatural position. For Storm, it was difficult to breathe.

He was suddenly drawn in sharply towards (what seemed) a purple velvet throne. Slowly lifting his head, he saw blood-red eyes that seemed to stare into his soul.

"Storm!" the woman screamed in a sort of strangled way. Storm coughed harshly but couldn't reply. The red eyes narrowed in amusement as a harsh, croakey voice filled the dark room.

"Blar-har-har! Did you really think it would be this easy? Fools! Prepare to spend the rest of eternity as useless lumps of stone!"

"Damn you… to hell… Murdaw…." Storm managed to choke out the words.

The red eyes bobbed back and forth and chanted something in a demonic language Storm couldn't understand. He suddenly began to spin round' and round'. He grimaced at his sealed fate. The woman was right all along, they were walking directly into a trap. Storm had been blind to it all.

Suddenly, he couldn't feel his legs. He looked down and, to Storm's horror; saw that his legs have been turned entirely into stone. The stone was quickly creeping up his chest. Storm opened his mouth to scream, but his jaw was suddenly frozen in place. Blackness enclosed his vision and he could feel himself falling…falling…falling…. He suddenly landed on something painfully hard and heard a scream. "Aaaaaagh!"

xxxxx

**(Hope you enjoyed this, R&R, Thanks! -Halfmoon22)**


	2. A Simple Task

*Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Quest VI Realms of Revelation. I simply created this for my enjoyment and not profit. The original story belongs to Yugi Hori and Square Enix.*

xxxxx

P.S. For those that don't know, this is based off the Ds version. So if everyone's cool with that, keep reading.

xxxxx

"Storm! Wha-What happened?!" asked a voice.

Storm groaned and gradually opened his eyes. He was lying face down on a smooth oaken floor and someone was nearby.

"Storm? Storm! Storm get up!" the voice snapped. It was a shrill voice, too shrill to belong to a woman but perfect for a girl. Storm shakily pushed himself on his hands and knees and looked around.

He was no longer inside a foggy, ominous throne room where he was about to die. Now, he was inside a cozy little cabin, with two beds and a nightstand in-between the beds. There also was a tiny kitchen with a small stove, a water basin, and a small oak table.

Storm lifted his eyes and saw a girl a bit smaller than himself looming over him. She wore a plain dress with a white apron and had short, straight blue hair. She had a half-angry, half-worried expression on her face.

"What a fine brother you are, Storm, scaring me half to death like that!" The girl said scornfully. Storm sat up in a kneeling position to see better but he still couldn't recognize this girl who just spoke to him with such distaste. And why did she call him _brother_?

"Who are you?" Storm asked blankly. The girl widened her eyes for a second and then narrowed them. She gently grabbed his chin. "Maybe this will wake you up." she cooed. She drew her hand back and slapped his face hard. Storm gave off a grunt of surprise and collapsed onto his side, stunned.

After a moment, he rose gingerly rubbing his cheek where a red hand mark was forming. He shot her a stern look.

"What the hell was that for?!" Storm said fiercely.

The girl replied with twice as much ferocity, "It's Tania you idiot! T-A-N-I-A, Tania! Ring any bells?"

Storm flinched and nodded quickly, not wanting to anger her further. Some of the tension rose out of Tania's eyes.

"Good. Anyway, falling out of your bed is not the greatest way to start your day. When you fell out of bed I thought something was seriously wrong with you. You sure your okay?" said Tania worriedly.

Storm was a bit taken-aback by the sudden change in her mood, but nodded anyway. She gave a little relieved sigh and turned to wash her hands at the water basin. Suddenly Tania's head shot up and she whirled around to meet Storm.

"Oh! Before I forget, Mayor Spindell stopped by earlier to see you. I told him you were asleep so he said he'd come back later. I'm going to make breakfast so make yourself useful and fetch me a bucket of water from the well, would you." she announced.

When Storm didn't move, Tania placed her hands on her hips and snapped, "Well don't just stand there like some mindless duck and get on with it!" He dashed out of the house, thankful for the chance to get away from this crazy Tania girl for a while.

The chirping of birds and the warm kiss of the sun greeted Storm as he stepped out of the door. He drank in the cool, crisp mountain air, washing away the musty smells of the cabin. A plump marmalade cat who was sunning herself greeted Storm with a groggy mew. He decided to walk around a bit before he ran chores.

A small stone church sat in the center of the town, its huge bronze bell pealing out the morning. A few houses were scattered here and there and a couple of small shops sold useful items from chimera wings to medical herbs. An inn was in front of town for weary travelers and an armor and weapon shop sat behind it. A large house sat on the top of an incline, which Storm presumed was the mayor's home. The well was in front of his home with a group of middle-aged women crowded around sharing the latest gossip.

A small group of boys and a girl laughed and tumbled with each other on the dusty road in front of the well. A tall, skinny boy with threadbare clothes and black, unkempt hair smiled crookedly and waved at Storm. He waved back, but the boy didn't see because he was tackled by a much bigger boy with rusty-red hair. Storm shrugged and left the boys.

It was then he spied something behind the inn. He quietly crept over and stifled a laugh when he saw a chubby boy with a paintbrush, carefully writing something in black on the inn wall. Storm placed his hand gently on the boy's shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked softly. The boy dropped his brush and whirled around to meet Storm, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Eeeep!" the boy squealed and squirmed out of his grasp, running. Storm shook his head and inspected the carefully made graffiti. "Buddy's a wimp." it said. He couldn't help but chuckle. Buddy was the only other boy Storm's age, and they were best friends since childhood. What the graffiti said was true; Buddy was kind of wimp… especially when it came to girls. Storm turned and began walking towards the mayor's house. He walked to the huge door and knocked.

"Come in, come in!" called a cheery voice. Storm stepped inside.

The inside of the mayor's home was much bigger and grander than Storm's home. A large oak table with several chairs sat in the center of the room, possibly for meetings. A couple of stoves and pots, pans, and jars were in the back for large dinners. A separate room on the left had a sign on the door that said "Keep out."

Behind that door was the mayor's daughter, Judith. She had the perfect face and sing-song voice of an angel, but she was also a snobby little princess too.

One of the chairs sat a middle-aged plump man with a dusty brown bread and black pig-eyes. The mayor smiled when he saw Storm, his face crinkling so much it hid his eyes. "Ah! There you are my boy!" said the mayor. Storm shook hands with him in greeting.

"Good morning sir, did you call me for something?" said Storm, not forgetting his manners.

"Ah, yes. I've got a little mission for you today Storm…"

Storm leaned forward. "Let me hear it." he said.

"Hold on, I'm getting there." the mayor retorted playfully. "You're quite eager for this task are you? Anyway, surely you are aware of how much our village goods sell down in Haggleton."

"Yes sir, Haggleton is that market village down south of here, right?"

"Why yes it is. The proceeds from these goods pay for the spirit crown we use for the Fortune Festival each year. This year, Storm, I'd like you to procure the crown for our village this year. The mountain path could be tricky at times, but I'm sure you're more than up to the task. Do you agree?"

"Yes sir."

The mayor nodded and opened a small chest near the jars.

"Let's see what we have…" he murmured. He took out several pieces of white silk and a wooden carving. "Ten sheets of silk and a wooden knickknack should be more than enough dough for the crown. I'll put it in your bag for you, so don't lose it now." the mayor joked as he carefully placed the items into Storm's bag.

"Don't worry sir, I won't" Storm laughed.

"Oh yes you need one more thing." said the mayor as he snatched a pouch from the stove. "There's three days worth of food in there so enjoy."

"Thank you Mayor Spindell, I won't let it go to waste." said Storm gratefully.

The mayor reached once more into the chest and took out a crumpled map. He laid it flat on the table and pointed to a small drawing of a village that had large black letters next to it that said, "**Weaver's Peak**".

"Weaver's Peak is up here." He trailed his finger down to another village that said, "**Haggleton**".

"Just get past those cliffs, travel south and you'll be in Haggleton in no time. Best of luck, my boy." instructed the mayor.

"Thanks, goodbye sir." said Storm. He paused just as he was about to open the door. "Sir, does anyone else know that I'm going to fetch the spirit crown? Should I tell Tania?" he asked.

"No one else knows but me and you, and I'll send Buddy to tell Tania the news. I've noticed he's taken a liking to the young lady…" the mayor trailed off. Storm had already left.

As he trotted towards the mountain path, Storm couldn't help wondering how come he felt he didn't belong here when he had lived here his entire life.


End file.
